


Valentine's Day in Paradise

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dacryphilia, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly Eden, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, side pairing saegusa ibara/tomoe hiyori, this gets overbearingly romantic very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: Nagisa asks Jun to help him prepare a very special Valentine's Day Gift for Hiyori.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Valentine's Day in Paradise

Fruity citrus hanging in sterile air is the first to tickle awake the dreaming mind lost in an unknown haze, followed by the lingering taste of a warm quiche upon the tongue. A quiche that had been tainted, spoiled with a disgustingly salty substance and left its victim hollow and cold. So unlike his normal physique, warm and soft, capable of living indefinitely and determined to do so. Rather than be in control of how much love he gave, however, the silky textured wrap on his wrist made certain one thing—today, he would be forced.

Mouth and eyes uncovered, they opened in a flurry as the rest of Hiyori’s senses came to life. A gasp, and then tears that fell far too easily as he realized how heavy his body still felt. The effect of the drug was wearing off, but he likely wouldn’t be able to stand on his own for a while. Unfocused and delirious, it took him an abnormally long amount of time to realize he was naked. No, this wasn’t happening. There were rude comments made in his direction all the time, greedy fans who wanted to make him their whore, a thing which he couldn’t fathom being. Hiyori worked hard to be where he was today, he would never allow his attractive image to  _ actually _ be sullied by a faceless demon.

There was something inside of him. Something between his legs, spreading open his entrance with cold fingers. Hiyori’s breath hitched, vision blurry from the tears. He attempted to wipe them clear with the wrap on his wrist, but his vision remained impaired thanks to the horrible darkness that settled in the room. A shadow was all he could see; a silhouette of a man, looming with an indomitable aura as his fingers pressed further into Hiyori. Who was he? Who dared touch Hiyori Tomoe, leader of Eve and the wife of Adam in Eden? Second son of the Tomoe family, unwanted but perfectly out of the way as expected. A pretty face and impeccable taste, the idol that dreams were made out of; dreams which should  _ never _ become reality.

“Wh—...Why...?” The question posed from his broken voice sounded futile to ask, yet it was all he could get out of his throat. “Why...Who...?”

“You’re awake already~?” The slow, raspy voice startled Hiyori, forming a sharp stone in his stomach. No, no this couldn’t be happening. How? “It was supposed to keep you out for longer, but I guess this isn’t so bad. It’s just me anyway, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“J...Jun-kun?!” Saying the name was enough to finally put into focus everything that didn’t make sense in the dark, although more questions only arose. “What...? What are you—“

A prod to his prostate with two fingers elicited a moan that interrupted his speech, but rather than accept the unwanted pleasure, Hiyori was fuming.

“W-Where did you get the—“ Hiyori struggled to speak, and to make matters worse, Jun’s free hand began to pump his erection in tandem with the thrusts. “Ugh...!! Where did you get the nerve to do this, Jun-kun?!”

“I didn’t,” Jun defended himself with a sigh, “I didn’t come up with any of this. Someone else did.”

“Someone...Else?” Hiyori’s unending panting, matched with his already low energy from the drug, slowed his mind to a crawl.

Speaking was growing more and more difficult, oxygen low and not being replenished fast enough. Despite that, his mind worked enough to process Jun’s words and come to a more logical conclusion about what was happening to the both of them.

“You’re...You’re being forced too, Jun-kun?”

“Ah,” Jun’s voice hesitated, and he turned his head towards some direction off in the room they were in that Hiyori couldn’t see. “It’s a lot more like I couldn’t refuse.”

“Oh,” Hiyori squeaked, and out of habit, he found himself calling the junior’s name in complete and utter ecstasy. “N-No...Jun-kun, tell me it’s not an executive. Please, I don’t want this to be seen by my family...!!”

“It’s not, relax,” Jun returned with a grunt. “Where’s that comin’ from though? Aren’t you the one who wouldn’t mind being filmed 24/7?”

“I-I just want to be seen,” Hiyori corrected, his indigence hard to convey through moans. “I just want to be loved and viewed as a perfect idol. I can’t—I can’t have my reputation ruined. How dense are you to think that of me like that, Jun-kun?!”

With an unexpected yelp, Hiyori’s moans filled the air as he released strings of white onto his stomach, the hand on his cock having done its job well. Jun pulled his fingers free from the opened entrance, and Hiyori’s breath got caught in his throat. What followed was a sensation he was already familiar with, yet in the current context he couldn’t help but fear it. Jun’s cock fit inside of him, filling him a good degree with his girth. In connecting the two further, the features of his attacker’s face were suddenly made clearer. Round cheeks set against a curved jawline, sharp yellow eyes that cradled affection in their catlike lines, and a gentle smile that rarely graced Jun’s face when they moved like this. Hiyori’s heart shook, and he couldn’t help but forgive.

“Jun-kun,” Hiyori sobbed, raising his bound fists. “Jun-kun, come here, I won’t forgive you if you remain so far away. Even if this was all your intent, I demand you make proper love to me.”

“Ohii-san...Alright.”

Jun bent forward, and as soon as he was through Hiyori’s arms, he captured the boy and pulled him close. A hard, masculine chest pressed against Hiyori’s squashy form, one he’d complained about endlessly before. Though the complaints still stood, he almost appreciated the rough chafing, provided it came from someone he knew. His junior’s lips, thankfully, were soft and inviting. Strawberry chapstick that the boy was embarrassed to be caught wearing in the past had been donned, and it provided a delightfully sweet flavor to the already desired kiss. Their tongues met, and as their rhythm progressed, Hiyori found himself losing the ability to care about the situation at hand. So what if this was being forced? He was being made love to by the junior Hiyori had raised from a mutt to a noble beast. He couldn’t care less about the circumstances that brought him here, so long as he kept being held.

The sound of a door creaking open sent all the fear of the unknown shooting back down Hiyori’s spine, and he began to tremble. Clinging even tighter to his dear partner, footsteps drew closer. Hiyori didn’t even want to see the face of the one who would dare to interrupt what little happiness he was having in this terrible situation. The sound of a match being lit was followed with the orange glow of a candle filling in the darkness of the room, and Hiyori watched as the shadowy figure dressed in a robe threw off the fabric, revealing his body. Shivering and ready to sob, Jun began to pull away as though he noticed none of that.

“N-No, wait—“ Hiyori attempted to cling, but bound as he was, Jun only had to lift his head to free himself.

“He’s all yours, Nagi-senpai.”

Hiyori’s entire body stilled, and as he slowly turned his head, he found himself in a euphoric mix of emotions. Standing tall and erect with his hair let down over his shoulders was Hiyori’s beloved Nagisa, his childhood friend and lifelong partner. The one who he struggled to remain by his side for years, the one who gave him the first real feeling of home by just staying at his side. That was his Nagisa, the one who he planned to stand at the side of for the rest of eternity.

“Nagisa-kun...?” Hiyori called the man’s name in disbelief, his and Jun’s rhythm at a complete standstill as the junior sat back up on his knees.

“...Good work, Jun,” Nagisa praised, extending a hand and rubbing Jun’s head. “...I knew you could get him stretched out for me.”

“Anything for you, Nagi-senpai~” Jun wore a goofy grin, one that looked totally unfitting on his normally fierce face. “I’m used to doin’ this kinda thing already, so it’s easy for me.”

Hiyori’s legs positioned to dangle over the bed, Jun’s cock that dripped with precum pulled out. Within moments, it was replaced by something much larger, something he overwhelmingly loved to the point of desiring it within him always, pain be damned.

“Na~gi~sa~kuuuuun!!” Hiyori squealed, hands flying up above his head as he was stretched to his limit by the massive member. Nagisa’s hands settled at his hips, and Hiyori fought through his ecstasy to keep his eyes open on the two beautiful boys standing at the edge of the bed. “Nn~ Jun-kun, why didn’t you tell me it was Nagisa-kun...!”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Jun excused, leaning on Nagisa, hand crawling down the larger man’s chest and twisting one of his nipples idly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ohii-san~”

So that was what this was all about? Valentine’s Day, Hiyori’s absolute most favorite holiday, being made into this terrifying scenario where Hiyori was taken against his will by two of the people closest to him? Hiyori couldn’t help but tear up, unwilling to repress the smile forming on his face at the revelation.

“Nagisa-kun...Jun-kun...” Hiyori sniffed and snorted, but he couldn’t care less about what ugly noises he was making. He was feeling so strange, so full, and not just by the size of the cock inside of him. “Uu...Nagisa-kun, Jun-kun, I love you both so much...!”

“...Mm,” Nagisa nodded and pushed in deep. “...Our bond is eternal, Hiyori-kun. I wanted to give you the experience of being in a world where only love existed. You were brought here to do nothing but be loved.”

Of course Nagisa understood. Nagisa always understood Hiyori best, after all. That was all Hiyori ever wanted, to be loved endlessly and with the people who understood how to love him. Just for today, Nagisa was giving him that illusion. Taking him away from his everyday life and bringing him to this den of pleasure and desire, where the main target was  _ him. _ This was it. This was the paradise he’d wanted all this time.

“Nagisa-kuuuuun~” Hiyori whined happily. “Does it feel good? Does it feel good how stretched out I am? You feel like you fit in even easier than normal~!”

“...Mm, you’re right,” Nagisa nodded. “...It feels good to be in the same hole Jun has been in. His warmth and yours, they go well together.”

“Of course, of course, we’re completely compatible, so it makes sense our Adam enjoys the feeling of us both!” Hiyori grinned and lifted his foot, angling it carefully until he found Jun’s jaw. He scratched under the junior’s chin, an act that brought bewilderment before the boy leaned into the caring touch. “Jun-kun, Jun-kun~ come over here, I want to reward you!”

“Eh?!” Jun’s eyes snapped open, having been thoroughly enjoying the chin scratches enough to lose himself in the moment.

“Nagisa-kun, put me on my knees,” Hiyori asserted, spinning himself as much as he could to his side. “Jun-kun, sit against the pillows.”

Moving things further onto the bed, Nagisa obliged in helping Hiyori to his knees while pushing them forward. Jun crossed onto the other side of the bed, his unattended to erection ruddy and soaked at the tip. Hiyori licked his lips hungrily, watching how his junior sat himself with legs spread wide. Crawling forward with his wrists still bound, Nagisa’s cock guiding his motions with an added punch, he finally reached the desired member. His mouth wrapped around the thing that had been inside of him only moments before, the fact simply adding to the flavor for Hiyori. Nagisa’s push from behind was guided further with a hand placed to Hiyori’s back, massaging his spine as it curved downward in the position they settled in. Trapped between two people he dearly loved, Hiyori allowed himself to be filled.

“O-Ohii-san...~” Jun whimpered, his hand diving straight down and gripping Hiyori’s hair tightly with his incredibly strong grip. “Fuck, that feels good, Ohii-san~! You put me in all the way...Ngh...”

Had Hiyori not had his throat occupied with the entirety of Jun’s cock, perhaps he would have yelled at the junior for pulling his hair so hard. It was too fluffy and delicate to be treated the way it was, and yet Jun kept tugging harder with each bob back down onto his cock. Even if he wanted to pull off entirely, however, he couldn’t. Nagisa was completely controlling his motions, the two of them moving as one like they always did. Forcing him to take Jun in, Hiyori had no room to complain—nor did he want to. This was the paradise he’d always longed for, so he’d take it, pain and all.

Veins caressed Hiyori’s tongue and left a salty substance behind, one Hiyori preferred far over the tainted bite of quiche from earlier. Such a foul taste should have been spat out within moments, and yet Hiyori found himself swallowing the metaphorically bitter pill. He was so glad he did, the sensation of being penetrated from both his adorable stray and his childhood friend exactly what he never knew he needed. No complaints about who spent time with who, just love. That was all he wanted.

The thought occurred, Hiyori looked up to try and meet those cornflower yellow eyes. Let them see the absolute mess they’d made of a perfect idol’s lips, and how worthy they were to do so. However, the erotical scene went entirely unnoticed, and the reason why forced a shriek from Hiyori’s dry lungs. Up above, he watched as Jun was bent forward, the sound of kissing filling the air as a hand brushed itself through Jun’s hair. Jun himself was grasping onto white locks, tugging them just as hard as Hiyori’s, and that only further incentivized him to find a way off the hyena’s dick. No one  _ dared _ to pull Nagisa’s hair that hard.

Swirling his tongue around the member as he took it in, tracing the lines of veins he knew well. His hands, though bound, were still free to grab as they liked, and so Hiyori gripped Jun’s unshaved scrotum and began to massage it mercilessly. Jun started making his usual choking noises whenever Hiyori knew he was close, not to mention the way his cock pulsed inside Hiyori’s mouth. Nagisa must have known too, because his hands on Hiyori’s hips started pulling him further and further back until Hiyori’s lips fell off the dick entirely. Just as soon as they had, he shut his eyes fast. In an instant, burning hot liquid covered his face, spurts of Jun’s seed leaving Hiyori’s half opened mouth the receiver of the salt he had been craving. Now to take what else he craved.

“Ah, Ohii-san,” Jun’s willowy whisper panted out, “lemme brush you off.” Jun’s hands, though rough in all their movements, were a familiar source of affection as they wiped away stains of cum from Hiyori’s face, or at least from around his eyes. Opening them up, Jun’s lips rested in a rare princely smile, the refreshing kind Hiyori had taught him so well. Staring at the wet that remained on his mouth, Hiyori lifted his hands and struggled to lift himself up.

“Jun-kun,” Hiyori called softly, Nagisa pushing them closer and pinning his hands on either side of Jun’s head. Jun wrapped his arms around Hiyori’s waist, caught between the little space between his partner’s back and Nagisa’s stomach. Hiyori’s hands, crawling up the length of Jun’s chest, finally found their way up to his neck. “Jun-kun, look at me. Just me...” His fingers clamped instantly around the neck he’d done this to dozens of times before. Moving in, he pushed their mouths together harshly, and Jun received the action in full.

Though his hands were bound, he had enough room to play around with the squeeze. Jun’s Adam’s apple, a bead beneath his thumbs, resisted Hiyori’s presses as much as it could, but it was futile. Matched with the mouth-robbing kiss above, Hiyori eagerly swallowed up every desperate gasp for air that escaped the junior. His junior, who was unable to resist either one of the seniors in this room. As Hiyori had found Jun first though, it only made more sense that he get the rights to play with him the most. Surely Nagisa understood that—after all, Hiyori was the one who taught him what sharing was in the first place.

Hiyori knew when he’d pushed the limits to their edge, and once he could feel Jun’s breaths grow far too shallow, he pulled back. The boy let out a harsh gasp as he attempted to regain air, their lips parting dryly. Moving his wrists up, he cupped Jun’s cheeks and stared into yellow eyes pricked with tears.

“Mhm~mhm~” Hiyori giggled. “I took Nagisa-kun’s taste back!”

“W-What?” Jun’s cracking voice, though wheezy and a shell of what it normally was, carried a delightfully indignant tone. “Goddamn, hey...Give it back.”

Hiyori was pulled back into a kiss by the boy who was still struggling to regain his breath, sending Hiyori’s heart soaring at how well he’d put together this little scenario. He was truly being loved, Nagisa’s face nuzzling into the crook of Hiyori’s neck adding to the flavor of the moment. Such a motion was reminiscent of their youth, of the way Nagisa would cling to him and beg their bodies to remain together. How much Hiyori missed that, missed  _ this. _ How much he had longed for a situation like this to occur where the two people he’d been able to bring closest to his heart and shower with his love were so overwhelmed, they had to take him at once together. Although he missed a certain red head’s soft body and woefully servile nature being added to the mix, he was sure he’d take full advantage of their next meeting.

Suddenly, the cute nuzzles to his neck changed, and Hiyori could react with no other way than to gasp in amazement. Nagisa was biting him, hard. Though he lacked the prominent incisors Jun bore, his jaw strength was enough to clamp down and send Hiyori’s pain receptors in a frenzy. He let out a shrill shriek, and in an unannounced haze, he came. He came with his cock pressed between his and Jun’s stomachs, splashing onto both of them in the hot ropes. His body tightened up in response, and like the soulmates he and Nagisa were, it only made sense that their bodies reached their peaks together. Cum poured inside of him, Hiyori’s hole having memorized the muscle movements of Nagisa’s ejaculation and receiving him in full.

“N-Nagisa-kun~!!” Hiyori cried out as he regained his senses, pulled back down from his high gradually as Jun brushed away his tears from his cheeks. “Jun-kun...Nagisa-kun...Uuu...”

Nagisa’s cock left Hiyori, leaving him a dripping mess. Scooped up by a strong pair of arms, Hiyori was soon seated sideways in Jun’s lap, his head resting against the Junior’s shoulder. Attempting to relax on the firm surface was always difficult, but he could hardly think about that as he felt Nagisa move to the side, watching as one of his arms wrapped around Jun’s waist and the other on Hiyori’s. His Nagisa, once smaller than him and soft like a doll, was now quite frustratingly muscular himself, and he soon found himself raised up as Nagisa pulled Jun onto his lap. Hiyori, his back sat to the side of Nagisa’s chest, rested his head back, letting his cheek meet the man’s.

“Thank you,” Hiyori whispered, struggling to find his own breath. “Thank you, thank you so much, my lovely Nagisa-kun and Jun-kun. I can’t believe you would do this for me, it’s so...It’s...”

“Ohii-san, are you okay? You’re crying more than usual~” Jun teased.

“Uuu, maybe you’re right,” Hiyori conceded as he attempted to brush the wet away from his eyes. “I’ll blame the poisoned quiche you gave me. How dastardly of you, Jun-kun~ I’d expect such behavior from Ibara, but not you.”

“That would make sense, considerin’ the drug was his,” Jun explained. “It wasn’t even my idea...Gettin’ it and convincin’ me to use it the way I did was all Nagi-senpai. I knew he was right that you’d be okay with it if you knew it was him, but you had me worried for a moment there~ I honestly expected you to start chokin’ me waaaay before you did.”

“I should have,” Hiyori huffed, holding up his bound wrists in frustration. “How dare you tie me up like this! I was already out of it anyway, and it wasn’t like I was going to stop you from getting what you wanted out of me once I recognized you, so really, why must I have to endure such painful restriction?”

“Ah, sorry,” Jun offered, lifting his arms and undoing the knot as Nagisa pressed his lips to Hiyori’s cheek and neck quietly. “Um, you haven’t really brought up Nagi-senpai’s involvement in all of this, you know.”

“There’s no need for me to bring it up,” Hiyori smirked. “Nagisa-kun understands my heart well, I couldn’t have asked for a better Valentine’s Day gift. Ah, that’s better...” Hiyori began to massage his wrists, their soreness less than what it would have been in a pair of proper handcuffs. “Although, I would have liked it if you two didn’t take your eyes off me at all. I was supposed to be the protagonist today, wasn’t I? Jun-kun lost a very thrilling chance to meet my eyes while I was pleasuring him, what terrible weather!”

“...This is a day about love,” Nagisa spoke, his low volume sending shivers down Hiyori’s spine as usual. “...It should be shared among all of us, don’t you think? We’ll gain greater heights if we all feel the same way about each other...I think.”

“Hmm~...” Hiyori pondered the frustrating reason, and eventually felt his heart concede. “I dislike disagreeing with Nagisa-kun...So I suppose I should be happy to admit that I think you’re right, but my heart is still having a hard time accepting it for some reason! What can be done about this?”

Hiyori’s eyes shut, and then with one eye reopened he studied Jun’s face. The candlelight within the room, distant but bright, made the junior’s normally stern features look all the softer, especially as he looked wishfully at his two seniors for a place in their play. How could Hiyori deny such an adorable hyena’s request? It was impossible. With a hearty sigh, Hiyori sat up from his position leaned against Nagisa’s chest and grabbed Jun’s shoulders. Utilizing every ounce of force in his body, he flipped the two, leaving Hiyori’s head on the pillows below while Jun straddled him. Yellow eyes flashed with temporary bewilderment before two hands not belonging to the one below grasped the boy’s waist, eliciting a knowing gasp.

“H-Huh?” Jun’s voice was recovering slowly, but the moment he realized the position he was in with Nagisa’s form behind him, he started cracking again. “What are you—“

“Shhh~” Hiyori pressed a finger to Jun’s lips, smushing them shut. “It’s okay, Jun-kun, let Nagisa-kun and I do the work. You’ve been a  _ very _ good boy, executing all of this for Nagisa-kun and I, the least we can do is give you the full experience of our love. Besides, I’ve decided I want to feel what it’s like to carry both of your loads inside of me. I’m certain Nagisa-kun’s left room in there for you, so make sure to fill me up, okay~?”

Before Jun could get a word out, he let out a shocked gasp as Nagisa thrust his first finger inside the junior. Hiyori watched as whatever walls Jun had built up collapsed within seconds, reduced to a quivering mess above him. Adorable, a truly adorable sight, one Hiyori would have preferred came from himself, but this wasn’t necessarily bad either. At the very least, Jun was in a position where he could only look at Hiyori, which was the only thing he needed to see, right?

“N-Nagi-senpai’s gonna be inside of me,” Jun gawked in breathless revelation. “He’s gonna be inside of me while I’m inside Ohii-san...?”

“...Fufu, isn’t it exciting?” Nagisa asked in the same playful tone as when they were kids, though back then he could hardly state such speak coherently. Hearing him now, it almost made Hiyori tear up out of nostalgia for just how much he’d seen his childhood friend grow from where he was, but the thought quickly vanished as he watched Nagisa pet Jun’s head.

“Mmmm, Nagisa-kuuun,” Hiyori whined as obnoxiously as he could. “I’m the one about to feel the force of two people inside of me, pet me instead!”

“...Hiyori-kun is eager, isn’t he?” Nagisa remarked as he stretched his hand down and brushed his long digits through Hiyori’s fluffy green hair.

“Hmph,” Hiyori pouted. “Of course I am, you have no right to speak to  _ me _ with such condescension, Nagisa-kun.”

“Um, hey?” Jun interrupted. “I-Is this really—Is this really the time for you to argue...?”

“Hm~? We’re arguing?” Hiyori tilted his head. “Is that what’s happening, Nagisa-kun?”

“...If Jun says we are, it must be so,” Nagisa’s grin, the kind he’d practiced while watching Ibara, sent a strong shiver down Hiyori’s spine. Such a malicious smile used to make Hiyori feel nothing but dread, just when did his feelings toward it change? “...Fufu, shall we make this a conquest too? The battle between Adam and Eve to see who rules the hearts of the animals they were destined to protect, as ordained by God Himself. Shall we see who can bring this hyena to enlightenment first?”

“Bring it on,” Hiyori confidently accepted. “You may know me more than anyone else, Nagisa-kun, but I’m certain I know more about Jun-kun than you ever will! Come now, Jun-kun, lift my hips and take your place inside.”

Speechless, the junior obeyed his senior’s command. With shaky hands and breath, he pulled their bodies together, slipping inside the already used hole a breeze. Hiyori reached up and placed one hand on the boy’s cheek and the other in his hair, coddling his head and forcing their gazes to meet. Hiyori watched as every inch of the junior’s face contorted as Nagisa’s length slipped inside, lips parting and eyes bulging. The boy let out a silent groan, the noise cut off by his own lack of air. Hiyori felt the pressure inside of him deepen, Nagisa giving an extra push that neither realized they were missing. Hiyori’s lungs also began to feel dry, his breath picking up quickly as he realized how close he felt to both of them at that moment. So close, so very close and loved.

“Jun-kun...Nagisa-kun...!”

“Nagi-senpai—Ohii-san~!!!”

“...Hiyori-kun...Jun...It feels good to be with the both of you.”

The conductor of their movements pulled back and thrusted back in, setting a slow but powerful rhythm that left all beneath in ruins. Jun’s head remained above, and Hiyori couldn’t help but want to bring it down closer, press the junior against his chest and cradle him like a mother would their child. The poor thing must have been in another world, his high pitched moans cutting off with each and every gasp for breath. It made sense though. Hiyori’s cock was small—a cute and manageable size, but still something that would be labelled as small. Even  _ he _ felt tight when taking Jun, he couldn’t even imagine how different it would feel suddenly jumping from that to this.

In spite of that, Jun appeared to at least be taking it well, his wordless moans evident of that. Hiyori on the other hand was left to feel the brunt of Nagisa’s strength, channeled in the form of Jun’s dick penetrating deeper inside than it normally did. He supposed that would be the case, their paces typically different from each other in that regard. The impact it left however was shocking to say the least. As much as Hiyori wanted to nurse the boy above him on one of his nipples, he found his arms falling back onto the pillow beneath him as the lifted angle of his hips allowed Jun’s cock to unmistakably strike his prostate with each thrust. Surely such a position was good for Jun too, his dick being massaged within an onahole he didn’t even have to grip.

Hiyori’s legs, dangling around both Jun and Nagisa’s forms, crawled their way up slowly. Further and further until he managed to wrap his ankles around Jun’s neck. The junior opened his eyes, having kept them shut to hold back the tears that were leaking out openly now. Though his vision must have surely been blurry, Hiyori hoped that the boy recognized how he had the pleasure of witnessing the most beautiful sight a person could ever hope to experience: Hiyori Tomoe, looking at the person he was in love with, grateful for the pleasure he was receiving and only wanting more.

Perhaps the dense headed junior, his muscles bigger than his brains, finally caught onto the sentiment. Moving down, Jun did just as Hiyori hoped he would do. Arms replaced legs around Jun’s neck as he held him close, his feet instead moving to Nagisa’s neck and linking around it. Bunching his knuckles through tufts of blue hair thick as an animal’s hide, Hiyori reveled in the brush of Jun’s hot breath against his neck, saliva meeting Hiyori’s glistening skin.

“Ohii-san...” Jun wheezed pathetically. “Nn...Nagi-senpaaaaaai...~!”

Moments that felt like eternity passed, but the moment Hiyori heard that tell-tale squeak of embarrassed pleasure, it suddenly felt all too soon. Jun’s load released, shooting off into him and joining with what was left of Nagisa’s seed already within the confines of Hiyori’s body. Just the thought was too exciting for Hiyori to handle, his cock suddenly letting out a sputtering blast as the heat became too much, even for the almighty sun himself. It must have been the same for Nagisa, his beloved companion under the starry sky and full moon, who let out an erotically low groan as he filled Jun’s hole as well.

“Jun...-kun...Nagisa-kun...” Hiyori glided the knuckles of his fingers down Jun’s spine, attempting to match the rise and fall of his chest to the one on top of his own. “I feel...I’ve never felt so loved...~”

“...If this is true, then have I finally learned what love is?” Nagisa inquired rhetorically. Purple met sunset colored eyes, and Hiyori cooed as his cheek was brushed and cupped by a loving palm. “...I always wanted to ensure Hiyori-kun would be the one to know I had succeeded in this, because he had put so much effort into teaching me. Fufu~ I’m glad.”

“Mm~mm~!” Hiyori enthusiastically gripped the hand that was holding his face and pressed it tighter. “Well done, Nagisa-kun! You’re truly a human being now~ I always knew you were, but you’ve really come a long way. I’ll always be disappointed I couldn’t be there to see every step, but how can I complain when you still come to see me? Yes, this is the fairest weather of all, Nagisa-kun loving me as purely as he always has, only now knowing the name.”

“H-Hey,” Jun grunted, his panting still loud. “Um, are we gonna stay in this position? It’s starting to hurt...”

“Ah~ I suppose that can’t be helped,” Hiyori sighed. “Nagisa-kun, you’ll embrace me, won’t you?”

“...Of course~”

Nagisa pulled out, and suddenly a click could be heard. Then, a light came on, illuminating the room entirely and rendering the candle obsolete. Blinking at the change, Hiyori had little time to recognize the room they were in as hurried footsteps followed by the sound of a door opening and slamming shut occurred all at once. Then, a voice—

“Your excellency, your highness, Jun!” The voice belted and then halted after it was done saying all three names of the guilty. Hiyori turned his head, and though he was still adjusting to the light, he watched as a worried expression fell into rage. “What the absolute fucking hell is going on?!”

🥧

“Hey, Nagi-senpai,” Jun placed down his honey lemon tea on the bedside table, a beverage that had been dispensed almost immediately upon Ibara hearing the damage to Jun’s voice. “I got us somethin’. Or, at least, if you want any.”

“...What is it, Jun?” Nagisa asked, tilting his head.

Reaching over into a bag at the edge of the bed, wincing as the pain in his lower back was still as sharp as ever, he pulled out a small red square box, decorated with a ribbon pulled around it. Nagisa untied it with a single tug and then lifted the cover, eyebrows raising at the sight.

“...Chocolate strawberries,” Nagisa’s face lit up with a smile, lifting his chin to meet with Jun’s gaze. “...Thank you, Jun. May we share?”

“E-Eh?!” Jun’s cheeks burned hot at the romantic insinuation, as though he hadn’t moments before been underneath the man entirely. “Um...Sure! I mean, yeah, I’d really like that, Nagi-senpai.”

“...Fufu, open wide...Wider than that...Yes, good boy.”

Hiyori’s nose crinkled in disgust as he watched the scene unfold, turning his head with a sigh and burying it into Ibara’s shoulder. The junior had been stripped of his shirt and pants rather aggressively, left with only his boxers on at his own insistence. That was alright, because Hiyori only needed him for his squashy-textured body, a lithe form that was easy and pleasing to grip onto. His smile returned as he brushed his cheek against Ibara’s chest, only to be wiped clean as he heard the sounds of Jun struggling to chew.

“Terrible weather,” Hiyori sighed, “Ibara-kun, don’t you have anything prepared for me for Valentine’s Day? It’s a shame you couldn’t join us from the start.”

“Things would not have happened the way they did if I was involved with his excellency’s plans,” Ibara addressed first. “I did have something planned to dispense amongst the three of you, but once I noticed the fact that my medicine cabinet’s lock had been broken, I didn’t have a choice to spend my time preparing anything. As such, even if I do get to creating something belatedly, I will be excluding his excellency and Jun for being his accomplice.”

“Oh, so you still plan to make me something?” Hiyori asked excitedly, raising his head. Ibara wore a stern face, but the way he averted that blue gaze of his told Hiyori enough to know he was attempting to hide his own thrill. He could hear it anyway, his ear pressed right against the snake’s oddly warm heart.

“Of course,” Ibara answered matter-of-factly, “his highness is the victim in this scenario, even if willingly once the actors were all revealed.”

“Mm~mm!” Hiyori giggled, brushing his fingertips along Ibara’s small shoulder. “How grateful I am that the viper isn’t attempting to pull us out of paradise just yet~ I do hope you’ll be able to join us next time anyway. It’s such a treat to be able to cuddle you like this!”

“Mm, we’ll see about that,” Ibara huffed, grabbing his tablet from the side table and navigating the device without a second thought. “As changing the locks is no longer an option, I’m going to see about investing in a laser alarm security system for my medicine cabinet, or else not even my prescription will be able to keep me asleep at night.”

Frustrated with the response, Hiyori resolved himself to simply lean up and kiss the stupid thought away from the viper’s delightfully soft lips. Yes, a kiss was the best way to solve anything, especially if it was a kiss to someone he dearly loved. This Valentine’s Day was perfect, and it was almost entirely perfect, but as he held Ibara closer than ever, he couldn’t help but wonder how much better it could get the next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I've wanted to write these three together for awhile but just couldn't find the inspiration. Then I finally got it! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Twt: @nagisenpai


End file.
